


Shutdown

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs Repairs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Oops, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, chloe is there too, connor is literally dying, don't you fucking dare, fight me, hank is lowkey freaking out, kamski comes to the rescue, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: ____________________________- 00:00:57TIME REMAINING BEFORESHUTDOWN
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: DBH One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> UwU angst
> 
> I actually googled what Connor's parts are called and their numbers for this lol.

"Connor!" Connor blinks, willing his optical units to focus on the blurry figure over him. A soft whistle of stathic fills his head. He lets out a shaky breath that he doesn't actually need. "Connor, look at me!"

BIOCOMPONENT #8456w  
DAMAGED

THIRIUM LEVEL  
LOW

He blinks a couple times more, until the Police Lieutentant finally comes into view. He looks panicked. They lock eyes. His breath hitches. "Ha-ank," The android whimpers. "I'm scared." His voice comes out laggy and full of stathic. A tear rolls down his cheek.

____________________________  
\- 00:01:26  
TIME REMAINING BEFORE   
SHUTDOWN

Hank takes his hand in his, and although he can't feel it, He does apreciate the gesture. It makes him feel safer. "Don't worry, kid," Hank tries to reassure him. "Kamski's on his way," He says, squeazing connor's hand. "Gavin is outside waiting for him." This does calm him slightly, but he's still terrified. His body rocks with a sob, more tears trailing down his face. And when he has started he can't stop. "Hang on, son," Hank mutters to him, rubbing his thumb over his hand. "It's gonna be alright." Hank looks away from him at something Connor can't see, expression worried, before looking back at him, retaining eye contact once more. "Just hang on," Hank murmurs.

What is only seconds feels like hours. Connor's sobs subsiding to small gasps and whimpers as Hank utters reassuring words to him. The lieutentant brushes his hair out of his face. Then suddenly there's commotion coming from outside. Hank freezes and looks towards the door. Before Connor can ask, Gavin rushes in, Kamski and Chloe coming behind him. He kneels down next to him and smiles. "Hello, Connor," He greets him. "Long time no see." Connor nods weakly, giving the man a strained smile. "If only the circumstances had been different," He chided. Connor lets out a short, watery laugh.

"Now tell me," Elijah says, looking thoughtfull. "How long until shutdown?"

Connor swallows thickly before answering. "43 seconds," He replies.

"Status?"

"Biocomponent #8456w severely damaged." Connor's LED flickers as he processes. "Thirium 310 level very low."

Elijah nods. "That's all I need to know now, thank you." He starts unbuttoning the android's shirt and motions for Chloe to give him something from the backpack she's carrying. Hank sits idly by, clutching his hand tightly. He squeezes it tighter when Kamski removes the broken regulator. Gavin stands out of the way, leaning against the wall. He seems a bit stressed out, but he watches everything closely. Connor gasps, eyes wide as basketballs when Elijah puts in the new one, twisting it into place with a click. Hank sighs in relief. Connor blinks as his systems comes back online. His optical units going in and out of focus. Once his sensors and limb mobility returns he squezes Hank's hand back, firmly.

"Shit," Hank mutters under his breath, the weight of the incident finally lifting off his shoulders.

Connor lays there for a moment taking it all in. "Thank you," He says, voice breaking as he looks up at Kamski, more tears welling up in his eyes.

Kamski smiles softly at him, something they've never seen him do. If the situation bad been better, they'd be a bit worried. "When your daddy called I had to come," He says. "He cares about you a lot."

Connor lets out a choked sob. Hank holds him close, letting him cry into his shoulder. He tries to soothe him, rubbing his back comfortbly while he clings onto him for dear life. Hank holds him tightly, for the android's comfort and also his own. Even Elijah seems to relax now, but doesn't make it very noticable. When Connor calms down, reduced to just some sniffles they decide to continue.

"How about we go get you fixed, huh?"

Connor nods weakly, face still hidden in the fabric of the lieutentant's clothes. They jolst him jo on his legs, Gavin quickly coming to assist when Connor stumbles on his own feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
